The Dark Side
by FlareO.o
Summary: What if Kagome and Inuyasha don't see eachother for a couple of years. What if Kagome changes in that period of time. What if she's dark and mysterious. And what if they meet again years later. What if.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The burning village (Through the eyes of Kagome.)**

**Please read this, its important:**

**In the chapter's title, you will see (Through the eyes of Kagome.), or, (Through the eyes of Inuyasha.), etc. This will mean the story will go as if the person who's name is listed is writing it. (Note: Sometimes, it will be in 3rd person.)**

Angry...that was the only thing I felt right now. That jerk...I hated him for accusing me. Plus, he didn't have the nerve to apologize...and he expects _me _to! I wish for once, he'd forget his pride, and just admit he was wrong! But no, I'll have to be the bigger person...again! I don't love Kouga...I barely know him...UGH!

I heard a knock on my window...which made me jump a little. I opened the blind, hoping maybe he had manned up and came to get me. I was disappointed to see a tree branch, banging against the glass. "Oh well..." I said aloud. I could see the shrine from my room window, and just stared for a couple of minutes...wishing he'd come. I guess I wasn't really mad at him, because I can't be mad at him...nor could I ever hate him...nope. It'd be nice though...if he'd stop acting macho and come out and say what he needs to.

I went to my bed, and laid down, hoping to just rest for now.

"KAGOME!" My little brother, Souta, called me from downstairs, "IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" I really didn't want to go downstairs yet...I wanted to think more about my feelings for-

"Inuyasha's here!"

-that stupid, horrible, inconsiderate...ugh! I did not want to speak to him now...he only came now because he knew my family would be here, and I wouldn't blast him in front of my family. God, I hate him.

I resentfully walked downstairs, looking away from him. He didn't say anything to me, just continue to talk to Souta like nothing as wrong. I wanted to scream at him for not saying anything...he's suppose to apologize to me!

After dinner, I rushed to my room, without inviting that ... with me. He followed me though, but I did my homework without saying a word. This time, if he wants me to go back, he's going to apologize, not me.

We stayed in silence for about five minutes. I have to admit, I was getting a little aggravated. I mean, I wasn't asking for much, just a simple 'Sorry for accusing you Kagome', is all I needed. That is when he crept up behind me, and started to watch me do my work. I turned, and gave him a look of disgust, like I do when he's rude to others, or acts ignorant...he immediately jumped back.

"What's your problem...I just wanted to see what you were doin'" He said, crossing his arms and turning his head. I didn't speak, but just kept staring. "Keh, you aint gotta talk...see if I care." I stayed staring, trying to look more fierce, so he'd get I'm not going to forgive him until he said sorry.

A minute passed, and I could see him getting annoyed. "Okay, I got somethin' to say..." He started, and I got excited to hear it, "You don't have to apologize to me, I'll forgive you for yellin' at me." I was furious.

"SIT!" He fell.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He screamed, his face turning red, "I said I forgive you...you want me to not forgive you?!" I stood up from my chair and yelled sit again. He fell with a louder thud. I sighed and turned away. I know I can't be to hard on him...because I know he's trying. He just really wants me to go back now.

He stood up, "If you want me to leave just say it!" I was about to when I realized I should just forgive him and go back with him. "Let's go back, I said hesitantly. He crossed his arms, "Go tell your family." I went to do so, and when I told them, I jumped on Inuyasha's back and we left.

When we got through the well, he set me down and remained still, while I stood behind him, a little confused. Then, suddenly, he turned around, "I-I'm sorry, okay!" I was shocked, but he continued, "I shouldn't have accused you of being in love with that _mangy wolf_. Okay!" I nodded, still in shock. Did he really just say that? I unknowingly stared at him for some time, while his words sank in. "Well, are you gonna forgive me or just stare at me until you turn eighty?" I immediately hugged him, "Yes, I forgive you." He hugged me back.

We stayed like this for some time before we broke away and headed back to Kaede's village to grett the others.

When we got there, I could hear Sango yelling, "YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" "There he goes again..." I said. Inuyasha nodded, "When will he ever learn?!"

Shippo walked up to us, "So you finally apologized to Kagome! Finally, I swear, you always let your big ego get in the way of everything." Inuyasha hit him on the head.

We proceeded on to the hut where Sango and Miroku were. Sango had her arms crossed, and her back was to Miroku. Miroku had a hand mark on his cheek, an was rubbing it.

"Hello, Kagome. I see you have returned." Miroku said, with a smile on his face. I smiled back and nodded. Sango said hi, too, but was still mad at Miroku.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Keh, now that Kagome's back, let's go. We have to go back to defeating Naraku." Miroku shook his head, "While you were gone, Kaede said that she needed to give us something. She said it was important. I'm sure looking for Naraku can wait for now. Who knows, maybe what Kaede is giving us is something we can use against Naraku." I was a little excited, now. I couldn't wait to see what she had got for us. "Or maybe its something for me!" Shippo exclaimed happily. "Don't waste your breathe." Inuyasha commented. Shippo clenched his fists, "It _could _be something for me!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "And I _could _be an adopted chipmunk that jumped the border...I guess you never know." I shook my head, smiling, because it was kind of funny.

We waited for awhile, and I could see Inuyasha getting a little impatient. The demon has a problem with that. Thats when he got up, and walked out the little hut. I was going to follow him, but I thought I should leave him. Everybody needs a little alone time to think. Even Inuyasha.

By the time Kaede came over, it was dark out, and I was falling asleep. She held a brown bag, and had a fierce look on her face. Like as if delivering whats in the bag is an important mission that has to be done right.

Inuyasha walked inside with her, keeping his eyes on the bag, and wondering the same thing as me, 'whats inside?'

"Listen," she started, "This is very important. What's in this bag is magic, some would call witch craft. Open it up, and command it with your mind. It will obey the thoughts the one person who's focusing more. This magic is more strong the you know. I trust you will use this well." We all nodded. "I'm going to give to one person right now, the person who I believe will handle it best. Take it...Kagome." I was shocked, I thought she would give it Miroku, or even Sango. She handed me the bag, and I held on to it. "Do not open it, unless you are going to use it, for it cannot go back into the bag. And do not use it on something or someone you could otherise defeat without it." She paused, and took out a scroll, "Say this, and it will open. Remember, use it wisely." she handed me the scroll. I looked at it. The words were: 'Be free, kaji'.

I knew this was a big responsibility, I could sense the power from within the bag.

"Keh, well if thats it, we're off then." Inuyasha said, standing up. We all nodded, and walked off.

I climbed on Inuyasha's back, Sango and Shippo climed on Kirara, and Miroku ran. We all went back to our journey, like normal. We were going really fast, while I tried extra hard to sense the jewel shards. I couldn't focus, though, because my mind kept going back to the bag.

"KAGOME!" I heard Inuyasha call my name. "What!" I said. He spoke, "I've been calling you. Why are you acting so weird?" I shrugged, "You act weird all the time..." "Excuse me!" Inuyasha said angrily. I suppose what I said was un-needed, but whatever.

"Nothing Inuyasha, calm down." I said. "Keh, whatever." We kept going.

We arrived at a weird village. Everybody seemed so depressed. I got off of Inuyasha's back, and we all proceeded through the village. The people stared at us. They all looked so pale. One man came up to me, and mouthed the words, 'Get out', to me. I froze. Then, he actually started speaking, "Get out, before its too late. You stay, and you will burn in the eternal flames that take over this town, and never be able to leave this hell." His voice sounded so dry.

My heart started racing, and I tried to figure what exactly he meant by that. I concentrated on those words...

Then, I started to feel it. I could hear their silent screams, feel the intense flames taking over. I looked, but could only see burnt souls and lifeless bodies. It was dragging me in, and pulling me apart. They yelled for help, and fell on their knees, begging to get out. Then, I saw the man, and he spoke, "We all beg for help, but our prayers can't be answered. We are locked up in a dark corner, never to escape, while the devil mocks us. We all go insane."

His head turned in a complete circle, while screaming. I shut my eyes, and soon fell, unconscious.

**I know it sounds a little depressing, but its not going to stay that way. Please comment. Thanks!**

**InuxKag forever!**


	2. Oh Star

**Chapter 2: Oh star (Inuyasha's POV)**

**Here's a dramatic scene...**

**You have to love it!**

...She just layed there. I was kind of hoping that by taking her out that cursed town, maybe she'd wake. She fell so suddenly. That old man must've got her all scared.

Her head moved, and I watched her so carefully.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo went out to see if there's a town around. I really didn't care if we found one...I'm used to bein' out here. Heck...I like this better. It's quiet, without all of those villagers runnin' around makin' noise.

Kagome's breathing became louder...and un-even. She was waking up.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"It's 'bout time, Kagome. You were out for some time...You feelin' alright." She smiled, "Yeah...I'm fine...what happened." I wasn't sure if I should tell her...knowing her, she'd go back to 'help' the town'. But, we don't have time for that.

"Nothin'...you just passed out..."

"Oh!"

We sat there for a second, feeling akward as I silently scolded myself for acting so stupid. She probably thought I didn't care...Why am I such an idiot?

"HEY!" Sango called, slowly coming into my sight, "Did you know we are are only a few miles from Kaede's village?" Shippo followed behind, "Yay, Kagome's awake."

Miroku was right behind them, "Pick-up Kagome, and let's go." "Keh. Whatever..." I let her climb on my back and we ran to the village.

* * *

(Kagome's POV)

We were there in the matter of two minutes. It's good to hang around with fast demons...

I could tell something was wrong when I saw Kaede's face. She stared at me so hard, than gave a creepy smile. "Hello, Kagome." I nodded and smiled back. "Why don't you come inside?" Inuyasha sighed, "Sure...we gotta talk to you 'bout somethin' that happened...somethin' wierd." ... Something wierd was happening right now...

We sat down and Miroku and Inuyasha told Kaede what happened. She looked serious, and nodded every once and a while. When they were finished telling about the scary little village, the old woman looked at the floor.

"Well...the best thing to do right now is let Kagome stay in her own time..."

I started to protest, "No, I'm fine. We just won't go back to the village!" Kaede gave me a stern look, and Sango decided to come into the converation, too bad she wasn't on my side.

"I think she's right Kagome...go home, just for a little while...I have a feeling Naraku's behind what happened..." Sango sighed, "It's not safe for you...we'll go on and solve the mystery of the village, and when we are sure its safe, we'll send Inuyasha to get you..."

"No!" My voice rose, "I'll be fine!" I didn't wanna go back, I couldn't stand not knowing what was happening to them...or not knowing when I'd see Inuyasha again...

He stood, and what he said shocked everyone, "Go home." He hated it when I went home, and he'd get mad when I stayed there too long..."Get up...and go home." I didn't know what to say.

"Your always saying who your gonna fail that school thing if you keep missing it, well, now's a good time to catch up." That's true, but...

"And it's not like we are separating forever, just until everything is back to normal." He'd got me, so I stood and nodded.

"Goodbye everyone. I'll see you soon!" I hoped so... Inuyasha and I walked out of the little hut, and to the well. It felt odd...it felt different...

"Kagome..." I turned to see Inuyasha's face, so close to mine, and his amber eyes, staring at me, straight into my soul.

"Inuyasha..." We looked at eachother, both thinking the same thing...Both of us didn't want to say goodbye.

He grabbed me, pulling me into his arms, "I'll make it safe again, safe...so you can come back, and I can see you again..." He squeezed me tight. His words got me thinking about how close we've gotten...and how I felt for him. What I felt was something I couldn't explain, but at the same time, I knew it was real, pure, and strong.

He let me go. "I need the jewel shards..." He choked out, his words barely above a whisper. I took them out, and dropped it into his hand. As I did so, a light bursted from the Bone Eater's well. It grabbed me, bringing me to the well...butu Inuyasha grabbed me. "KAGOME!" He screamed.

What happened next, was a very important and sad moment in my life...but it's the reason I am who I am today. This is the moment when I saw him...and let go. I don't know why I let go...I really wasn't sure what to do at the moment. I don't know what was in my mind exactly, other than the fact that I wanted to be with him forever...which confuses me. Why did I let go of him? I'm not sure if I'll ever know exactly...

When I let go, I was pulled into the well... all the way to down. I kept my eyes shut, but when I opened them, I was at the bottom of the well, and the mysterious light was gone. I climbed out, and looked around, to find that I was in the shrine.

"That was wierd..." I said out loud. I jumped back into the well, thinking that when I got back out, I would be greeted by a worried and confused hanyou...but that was not the case here.

I climbed back out, wondering why I did not get transported back to the Fuedal Era...that's when I remembered, "Inuyasha took the jewel shards!" I got scared for a second...but then I began to think...Inuyasha will come back to get me. Matter of fact, he should be here any second, to see if I'm okay.

So I sat down, waiting for the half-demon to jump out of the well, and ask me if I'm okay...like he usually would do...but I ended up falling asleep.

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV)

"KAGOME!" I screamed down the well...what had just happened? Well, I wasn't gonna wait to find out. I jumped down the well... to my suprise, nothing happened. I was still in the Fuedal Era...and I still didn't know where Kagome was.

So, I panicked, and ran back to where Sango and the others were.

But, when I walked into Kaede's hut, no one,except the old hag, was there. "Hello, Inuyasha..." The old woman's mouth was moving, but that voice, it wasn't her's. It was...

"NARAKU!?"

"Hmm...you figued it out...but its too late..." I cringed, what was he doing, and when and where was Kagome?

"That little brat, Kagome was it? She was getting strong, very strong...her abilities far surpassed Kikyo's, so I had to get rid of her." Naraku paused, to transform to his normal self, "I tried to kill her, but I must say it was too difficult. And with you around, I never got a chance to destroy her...so I went, searching for the perfect way to get her out of the picture...I closed the well permanetly."

I shut my eyes to think...Kagome, gone forever...

"So, she's in her own time..." I managed to say through my clenched teeth.

"Unfortunately, yes, she's safe in her own world...but I feel that wherever she is doesn't matter, as long as she can't interfere. Kekekekeke!"

I opened my eyes, feeling relieved and angry...she's safe...but the well is closed...and I'll never see her again.

"Bye, Inuyasha..." He disappeared, and so did the whole town...it all turned into forest. I looked around, to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo laying on the ground unconsious. I didn't feel like waking them, I just sat down...and stared at the night sky.

A while later, Miroku woke up. "Wha-what happened...is Kagome okay." I closed my eyes as she said her name, "Yeah, she's fine..." I didn't say anymore...I'd tell them some other time, when I'm actually able to get the words out of my mouth.

We sat in silence. He could tell I didn't feel like talking...

Later, Sango and Shippo oke up, asking me the same thing...Miroku answered and silently shushed them. But ignorant Shippo decided to keep talking, "Where are we, Inuyasha? and why do you look like your about to cry? You said men don't cry, besides your going to see her again!" I stood, letting my anger get the best of me, and gave him a few hard punches on his head.

"When Kagome comes, I'm telling on you!" He yelled. I clenched my fists, and just walked away.

She's gone forever...forever.

* * *

(Sango's POV)

Days went by since Kagome went home...Inuyasha finally told us what happened, and I'm still in shock. He's been depressed, and I sort of feel bad for him, but maybe now, Kagome will be able to live a normal life, even though I know its not what she wanted...

Why did I have to listen to thaat FAKE Kaede...She didn't want to leave, and I didn't listen to her...

Tears began forming in my eyes...Kagome...

"Sango..." Miroku came, interrupting my thoughts, "Lady Sango, I think it's best we went on our way...We all miss Lady Kagome, but we will not get anything done if we just mourn about what happened...she will be fine."

I sighed, "I know...but Inuyasha won't."

"That's why we are here...to comfort him."

"I guess..."

"Do you think you're going to be alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good...I said a prayer for her."

I nodded my head, "So that whole town was fake?"

"Yes...just to lure us into Naraku's trap."

I"m going to kill him..."

"No, leave that to Inuyasha..."

So we continued our journey...but Inuyasha wasn't the same ever again. But, he began to get used not having Kagome around, all of us did. It's what was suppose to happen...

**Done! Hope you enjoy!**

**InuXKag**

**MirXSan**


	3. Brick By Boring Brick

**Chapter 3: Brick By Boring Brick**

**Hello my dears. Here is chappie 3 and hope you enjoy.**

(Author's POV)

4 years past. 4 years of endless torment towards our dear Kagome and 4 years of endless confusion for poor Inuyasha. They've both been drowned in the bitterness of fate.

In these 4 years, Kagome suffered the death of her poor mother, who was killed in a hit in run, 2 years after the well closed. Now, with her brother being only 11, she must watch him. Her grandfather was force to sell all his little trinkets, and has a job teaching at a community center. Pay is not great, but thanks to the Higurashi fortune, money is not the issue here. Kagome suffered from depression for a while after her mother's death. That depression turned into a change of perspective on the world, which changed her.

Inuyasha had become silent for a while after Kagome's absence, but as time went by, his wise comments and loud voice returned. Kikyo joined the gang soon after. Sango, Miroku and Shippo weren't as content as Inuyasha was. Kikyo, being an a dead soul, became cold and bitter. She was demanding and never satisfied. Miroku suggested several times that Inuyasha let her go, but he refused. He needed someone.

~~~(Kagome's POV)~~~

Light entered my room slowly as daylight arrived. Another day.

I wandered downstairs to make breakfast for Souta and Gramps. They would be coming down any minute to eat and leave. I didn't eat though. I'm never hungry in the mornings.

"Hey sis." Souta called to her, as he grabbed his plate and sat at the table, eating his pancakes and bacon.

Gramps came soon after, and they both ate and eagerly left for another normal day. I would stay home or go to store to get food, and then I would wait for Souta to arrive home from school. Sometimes, Eri, Hayate, and Hojo would come, and we would play music is the basement. We had a little band. We didn't take our music out the basement, though. It was just for fun.

I heard the door slam as I was left alone here, for another day of solitude. Perhaps I would listen to some music, to break the everlasting silence that crowded this dead house.

I opened my laptop and went on youtube, to do a freestyle of whatever songs I wanted to hear. I started with _Anywhere But Here_ by a band called Mayday Parade. My head bobbed with the music, while my lips silently mouthed the words. This noise echoed though the rooms. I enjoyed it.

When that song was done, I decided to play _King For A Day_ by Pierce the Veil, Feat. Kellin Quinn. I couldn't scream like Vic and Kellin could, but I knew all the lyrics, and could mouth it just like I did for Mayday Parade. Maybe one of these days, I would learn how to scream, just for fun. It would be amusing to see people's reactions to what came out from my mouth. How terrified they would be.

I remembered when I was somebody who would think that. I used to be so blindly happy. This music isn't music for the ignorantly content, but for those with a soul that needs to hear someone scream like it does inside.

_Riiiiiinnnnnggggg Riiiiiinnnnggggg_

I went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, it's Eri. We're all coming over today." I heard my friends voice on the other line.

"What time?" I asked.

"We're at your door." She said, laughing, "Your music is loud."

"I know!" I said proudly.

I walked to my front door and opened it to let the band inside, and like usual, we went straight to the basement.

"What song should we start with today?" Hayate asked, grinning as he picked up his guitar. Eri grabbed her base and Hojo went for his drums, all were waiting for an answer.

I the mic and said, "Brick By Boring Brick."

With that, we began to play.

_She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind_

Every time I played this song, I would remember why I wrote it and what it meant.

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the cloud

I couldn't just cry about what happened all the time.

_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
__To bury the castle, bury the castle__  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
__To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

I had to forget.

_So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out_

But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
or the wolf's gonna blow it down

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

Even if fate plays dirty tricks on you, I can't be little girl about it.

_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic_

I have to grow up, even if that means shutting down.

_If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true_

You can see it with your eyes  
Oh even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah

Because I have no other choice.

_Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
and we'll dig a deep hole  
__To bury the castle, bury the castle_

Sometimes, fairytales just don't come true.

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

The song ended, and I think we sounded pretty good. Songs are just easier to sing when you're apart of the lyrics.

We did some more songs before everybody had to go and I was back to complete solitude.

~~~(Inuyasha's POV)~~~

Finally, she fell asleep. When Kikyo's asleep, it's the only time _I _get some rest. I shouldn't complain though. I'm lucky to have her.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Miroku quietly called me, "Can I talk to you?"

So much for rest. I got up and went to where Miroku was.

"What do you want?" I asked, bluntly showing my annoyance.

"I know I have said this before, but about Kikyo-" Miroku started, but I didn't let him finish. I'm of hearing the same damn thing.

"If you're going to tell me it's best to _let her go_ for the 100th time, you minus well shut it." I interrupted, "I aint gonna let her go. We need her."

"_You _need her." Miroku corrected, "She needs to rest in peace. She is becoming cold. That coldness will turn into evil."

"Keh, I don't care what you think." I crossed my arms, "She aint going nowhere."

"Inuyasha, if this is about Kagome, I think it's time you face it." Miroku could be so painfully blunt, but how dare he mention her like that...

"This has nothing to do with her..." I muttered angrily, gritting my teeth.

"We all miss her." Miroku reminded me. I got up and walked away. I didn't feel like dealing with Miroku's mind games today. I needed some rest.

~~~(Kagome's POV)~~~

The air was warm, so I decided to spend some time outside. My pale skin could use some sun, and it's just too depressing inside.

The clouds moved slowly across the sky, but even though you could barely tell they were moving, I still loved to watch them.

I remembered when I was little, Mom and I would watch the clouds. Back then, I couldn't even tell they were moving, I would just pick out shapes. Mom would laugh and join in, and we'd all find peculiar things in the clouds.

A tear shed down my face, as I begun to recall everything I'd lost. I needed to stop doing that. Crying is just a waste of time.

_Crasshhh_

A loud sound came from inside the shed. It sounded like something falling. I didn't know what could have possibly fell though. All Gramp's stuff had been sold. All that was left were a few family stuff that lied on the floor, and I don't know what would be able to push them down.

I stopped staring at the sky and decided to investigate the mysterious sound.

When I got inside the shed, I noticed on the family vases had been shattered. But there was no sign of what caused it to break.

My eyes roamed the room, but found nothing out of the ordinary. I listened to see if there was noise coming from anywhere else. Nothing.

I stayed in the shed for a few minutes, just to make sure I wasn't missing something. I found myself feeling extremely strange. Like I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what.

Faster than I could have ever anticipated, a light shot out of the well and took hold of my hand.

I knew this light. This was the light that brought me back here forever. But what was it doing back?

Unsure what to do, I fought the light for awhile. Was it really going to bring me back?

I stopped fighting for a second, and let it pull me in.

Wherever the light was taking me, I knew I couldn't stop it.

Though, I am not quite sure if I wanted to.

**That is Chappie 3!**

**Where will Kagome go? Ooo this is so intense guys!**

**InuxKag**


End file.
